


Il mio champagne

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Il mio champagneFandom: prince of tennisPairing: imperial pairAvvertimenti: OOC, PWPPrompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Sorseggiare champagne analcolicoParole: 308





	Il mio champagne

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Il mio champagne  
> Fandom: prince of tennis  
> Pairing: imperial pair  
> Avvertimenti: OOC, PWP  
> Prompt: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu Sorseggiare champagne analcolico  
> Parole: 308

Cosa c’era di meglio che sorseggiare champagne analcolico mentre Tezuka gli praticava del sanissimo sesso orale? Atobe non aveva trovato ancora nulla paragonabile.  
Aveva quasi la sensazione che quella bevanda aumentasse il piacere che quelle labbra gli facevano provare ripetutamente.  
Keigo aveva quasi la sensazione che Kunimitsu cercasse di risucchiarli via la bevanda frizzante che man a mano degustava, quasi come se il proprio sperma fosse fatto dello stesso liquido del quale sembrava quasi geloso.  
In tutta sincerità era quello lo scopo del ragazzo, renderlo pazzo di gelosia per spingerlo ad intensificare sempre di più i movimenti di quella bocca, in modo da fargli perdere il controllo. Desiderava sconvolgere quel ragazzo che tutti avrebbero creduto immune a qualsiasi forma di sentimento, ma nessuno conosceva il suo lato voglioso.  
Chi era così forte da resistere al sesso? Almeno l’aveva dimostrato al capitano della Seigaku, che si era inginocchiato per succhiargli l’erezione da mesi addietro.  
Più beveva e tanto più Tezuka diventava voglioso al punto da dargli davvero la sensazione che volesse dissetarsi con lo champagne, così non gli disse di star raggiungendo l’orgasmo per coglierlo alla sprovvista.  
Almeno doveva dire che ci sapeva davvero fare. Le sensazioni che gli faceva provare quasi annullavano la sua mente al punto che anche quello champagne diventava insapore, l’orgasmo imminente sopprimeva tutto e gli rimaneva solo il piacere intenso capace di devastargli la mente.  
In quell’istante raggiunse l’apice del piacere scoppiando e tutto il suo sperma scoppiò nella bocca di Kunimitsu che bevve tutto senza minimamente lamentarsi, proprio come se fosse stato la cosa più sublime del mondo.  
«Ti è piaciuto il mio champagne?»  
Keigo avvicinò l’orecchio alle labbra dell’altro che sussurrando gli disse: «Più di quanto tu possa immaginare»  
Era così, Tezuka Kunimitsu amava il suo champagne diventandone sempre più dipendente al punto che non ne avrebbe più potuto farne a meno.


End file.
